Fire Emblem Heroes Have Risen
by jailplays
Summary: After Robins sacrifice to defeat Grima once and for all everyone went back to their normal lives, and the future kids were told a time portal was spotted in the same spot it was first spotted by Lissa in the forest. The kids went to the future they began to live their lives, but Owains sword hand senses something is not right.
1. Chapter 1

**Fire Emblem Heroes Have Risen Chapter.1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fire emblem awakening.**

"What in the matter of Naga is this sorcery!" I say staring out of the front window of mine and Cynthia's new home.

"What is it Owain?" My wife Cynthia says rushing over to where I am.

"My sword hand twitches" I say raising my hand up to show the Falcon Knight my hand.

"And why is it so different this time compared to other time?" She says puzzled and possibly slightly annoyed.

"My sword hand refuses to communicate with my brain and tell me why." I exclaim.

"Hmmm" She says trying to find a solution to this mess. "Oh I know! Why don't you check the manual of justice and see what you should do, maybe you've had this happen before and you wrote it down!"

"Yes the manual of justice must withhold the answer!" I swiftly say as I head to grab the manual of justice.

I start flipping through the manual of justice looking for the correct page. "Let me see here" I say just before I start to list of the pages I go through, "Weapon names W-Z, Terrains, Finishing moves, The Outrealm, Ah here we go:Sword Hand."

I start reading right away: Owains sword hand twitches when danger nears and when it hungers. "Hmmm danger is not near and I would know if it hungered" I think out loud

"That's not what we're looking for though" says Cynthia frustrated

She quickly skims through the rest of the page and finds the part we need and reads out loud: "When Owains sword hand twitches and the reason is unclear it means the message it wishes to tell to the rest of the body would be more effective if the problem was seen in Person, and the sword hand is willing to lead if space is given for it to do so."

"Then lets go!"

Right when we walk outside I stop walking seeing where my sword hand wishes for me to go. "It wishes to go... North!" I say pointing north. We did not need more directions because as we turn north we can see the problem in the village just north of is.

"Risen..." Mutters Cynthia

**Chapter 1 complete, Will our heroes rise to the challenge?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fire Emblem Heroes Have Risen Chapter.2**

**Disclaimer:I don't own fire emblem awakening**

"The non brain-eating zombies are back?" I wonder to myself loudly "But how is this possible?"

"I don't know," says a confident Cynthia, "but one thing is for sure, we heroes need to stop them."

"The tale of The amazingly amazing heroine Cynthia, and the legendary hero Owain Dark is about to unfold" I say getting ready to charge off towards the Risen.

Cynthia replies to my stance by saying "We mind need our weapons, you did know that right?" She asks in a tone that makes it obvious that I didn't remember about weapons.

" Owain remembered that we needed weapons. Owain needs no aid." I reply sheepishly.

"Right, but we need to hurry so go grab our weapons while I go get my pegasus."

"Ok." I reply knowing that we need to hurry. I burst threw the door and run upstairs and into our room. I Go over to the small wood shelf aside Cynthia's side of the bed and grab a silver lance and a mend staff. I then proceed to my side of the bed and grab missiletainn. After I head back outside and see Cynthia there with her pegasus.

She sticks her hand out to me and I hand her the lance and staff.

"Hop on," She says hopping on the pegasus herself "It'll be quicker".

I go over and hop onto her Pegasus and we fly over to the scene.

There are risen everywhere so she drops me of just before the village. We turn to each other, nod, and head into the hellscape.

As we go in I immediately yell "Lethality!" and destroy a Risen. Then I dodge a swipe from an Entombed and quickly slash at it twice and it falls into its pile of... Slime?

Cynthia has developed a good method: wait where there are no Risen but where they can see you, and when they come close; hack and slash away!

Seeing that Cynthia is fine I go and pick of the Risen that aren't coming to her. Most of them go down in a couple hits having no need for me to use a special move. But as I destroy what seems to be the last Risen I hear a moaning from behind me. I spin around are parry a slash from the Risen chief. I then yell "SHADOW DRAGON!" And do a spinning strike and destroy it with my spinning blade.

"The legendary swordmaster Owain wins once again with the help of his legendary sword Missletainn." I state triumphantly. But then I remember. "Cynthia?" I call dashing towards where she was fending of Risen, and as that area comes to view I breath out a sigh of relief to see her finishing off the last few Risen.

We simply look at each other and nod.

"Where did they come from?" she semi wines.

"Worry not mortal, it is obvious where they came from."

"Where?"

"Ummmmmmmmm..." I stutter "The only place they could... Grima"

"But how is Grima back?" Cynthia questions "Naga said that if Robin landed the final blow then he'd be gone for good."

"Even the great Owain has no idea, but we must get to the bottom of this, being members of the justice cabal and all". I state.

"Well, one thing is for sure." says Cynthia "we'll need the others if we we want any hope of defeating Grima."

"Yes! But who shall we recruit first?" I ask.

"Why would I know? We don't even know where they live." she replys "Right now maybe we should just walk around, see if their is anymore Risen."

"Fine idea!" I reply as we start walking further into town.

As we walk around we don't see any Risen. I see a book about legendary weapons and moves with with a red sword with blue lines and a hole near the hilt on the cover, but I resist the urge to read it.

"I think we're good!" She squeaked "There's no Risen in sight!"

"I had no doubt that we cleared all of the Risen." I state triumphantly.

"Well, now since we've covered that, what should we do to find the others?"

"I have no idea." I say with no enthusiasm.

"Hmmmmmmmmmm" she wonders, "OH I KNOW!"

"What shall we do?"

"Maybe your sword hand can lead us."

"Maybe it can." I say quietly "But my sword hand has no active, we have to wait for its passive to activate"

"That's fine, as long as it lead us to the others."

"I have confidence in my sword hand!"

"It's our only hope." She murmures.

"Fear not! My sword hand is trustworthy."

"True, it did lead us to the Risen."

"My point." I say, surprisingly serious.

"Well we can't do much until your sword hand pipes up can we?"

"No, but that matters not for time is not of essence."

"Yes it is."

"Hey, I'm trying to make this situation seem better then it is"

"Oh... I just never thought you would be the one to do that."

"Hah, insults are like puffs of wind to Owain!"

"That wasn't an insult..."

"Oh uh... Apologies"

"It's fine, let's just go."

"Where?"

"Right, we need to wait for your sword hand, I forgot."

"Since we have nothing to do I'm gonna check out that legendary weapon book."

"Fine, whatever."

I barely hear what she says because I bolt over to the book.

"Ah let's see" I say preparing to read "One of the best know legendary weapons is called the mona-" I'm cut of by Cynthia grabbing my shoulder.

"You know what Owain? we should probably get some sleep."

"But my mind hungers for legendary weapon info." I whine.

"Then get the book but we really should get some rest if we're gonna be gone for a while, because doing this we may not have much time to sleep."

"Yes, what you said." I say as I take the book

We hop onto her Pegasus and fly back home.

"Owain did you even pay for that? Because I didn't see you pay."

"They gifted it to me for saving the town."

"Ah OK." she says as we land. We then walk into our house and head to sleep, well, after a bit of reading of course.

**Chapter two complete, is despair really back?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fire Emblem Heroes Have Risen Chapter.3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem**

" BUSTE... wait..." I say as I spring awake.I look around realizing that I'm now that I'm now in the real world. Damn."I guess Cynthia and I will have to start recruiting the others." I yawn.

Cynthia startles me by yawning awake.

"Good morning Owain!" She says not tired at all.

"DON'T SCARE ME LI- I mean good morning."

"Did I scare you by yawning?" She asked in a sarcastic voice

" Of course not!"

"Suuuuuuuuuuuure." She says rolling her eyes, "Anyway we should probably start looking for the others."

"Yes we should!"

We do all the boring crap that you have to do in the morning before we head out.

"So, what's our plan here?" She asks.

"Oh yes, a plan, right, uhhhhh..." I stutter. "Oh right, we need to wait for my sword hand to give a signal as to where we need to go."

"Oh ya... Do we even know if it'll lead us where we need to go?"

"No, but this was your idea so owain has no blame if this fails."

"Exept for the fact that it's your hand so it will partially be your fault."

"Fine, the challange of taking blame will be bestowed upon both of us."

"Ya, sure, whatever."

We have nothing to do until my sword hand tells us where we need to go, so we walk around the village that we saved to pass the time.

After about 20 minutes somthing happens.

"I feel the surge within me! I exclaim. "All of the power coursing through my vains flowing to my hand. My hand is aware!"

"Aware of where we can find someone else to help us?" Cynthia questions

"Yes, it leads us... THAT WAY!" I yell pointing towards the west.

"Then let's get going!"

We walk to the west end of the village and look at the "road" ahead of us.

"I don't see anything this way." Cynthia ponders.

"Well I beleave in my sword hand! We shall march onward!"

"Guess we don't have much of a choice."

We start walking down the path unsure of what to expect. We don't see much along the path, the only thing of interest is when we reach another village after about half an hour.

"My sword hand tells me that we should find something of interest in this village."

"I think I see that thing of interest." She says pointing forward. "That is, if you count Risen as a thing of interest."

"In a way I guess."

"Well we know what to do with that!" I say drawing missiletainn

We both rush into the Risen with our weapons in hand to deal with the Risen. I start with my lethiality opening to get quickly into the fray while also killing a risen. Cynthia can't afford to sit back this time because their are a bunch of snipers and archers so instead she flies up high into the sky and waits for my signal to land. After I have cleared all of the snipers and archers in small area I wave at Cynthia that it is safe to land. She takes a bit of time for some reason but eventually lands.

"I think I saw someone else on that side of the village fighting the Risen." She says as she lands.

"We'll get to him or her after first we must take care of the Risen over here." I quickly reply.

I decide we should probably try to finish off the Risen quicker so we can get over to the other person as quick as possible. I decide it's time to try a new special move.

"JUDGEMENT!" I yell and start spinning around with missliletainn slashing anything getting in my way.

Using judgment quickly finishes off any other Risen in the area.

"Now to the other side!" I state

We run over to the other side to see if we can find the other person. We look around to see if we can find him or her.

"Where'd he go?" I question

"Let me scan the air." Says Cynthia.

She flys up into the air to look for the person.

"I think I see him." She says squinting over to where we were

Cynthia dives down to pick me up so we can fly over to the person who when we flew up she I'd entified as a "he" and not lose sight of him.

"He must have caught sight of me when I was in the air and then he came to find us.

I nod keeping sight on the man who we were about to identify.

We land on the ground behind him and he turns around hearing us.

"Long time no see my dearest." The man says.

"Aren't you married Inigo..." Cynthia sighs shaking her head

"Yes but does that mean I am unable to compliment a beautiful women such as yourself?"

"Well compared to how you acted before you were married, then I'd say yes." Cynthia says. Cynthia then looks around. "Speaking of that where is Morgan anyway?"

"When we saw the Risen we decided that we should split up to clear them quicker. Hence why I'm now over here, I was looking for her."

"So you didn't see me in the air?"

"I don't see how I would have missed the elegance of you soaring though the skies, but I must have."

Cynthia sighs. "We should probably get to looking for Morgan shoud we not?"

Inigo smiles. "Yes I suppose we should".

With that we start searching the village for Morgan, though it shouldn't take that long with Cynthia roaming the skies.

**Chapter 3 complete. Aren't I subtle with Owain's "special moves"?**


End file.
